1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly, to an assembly with a pickup cap having an adjustable part which can protect the contacts of the assembly when leveled with the body of the pick up cap, while is moved to avoid interference with the pressing portions of the load plate within which the connector assembly is assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,353 discloses a conventional electrical connector assembly 100′ for electrically connecting a CPU (not shown) with a PCB (not shown). Referring to FIG. 6, the connector assembly 100 comprises an electrical connector 10′ and a pick up cap 20′ attached to the electrical connector 10′ to provide a flat top surface 201′ for a vacuum suction device. The electrical connector 10′ comprises an insulative housing 101′, a number of contacts 102′ received in the insulative housing 101′, a stiffener 103′ surrounded the insulative housing 101′, a load plate 104′ pivotably attached to one end of the stiffener 103′ and a lever 105′ pivotably attached to the other end of the stiffener 103′.
When the pick up cap 20′ is assembled to the electrical connector 10′, the pick up cap 20′ locates between the insulative housing 101′ and the load plate 104′. The load plate 104′ defines a center window 1041′ and comprises two ribs 1042′ having two pressing portions 1043′ respectively. The pressing portions 1043′ can press the CPU for making a good electrical connection between the CPU and the contacts 102′. The pick up cap 20′ defines two gaps 202′ relative to the pressing portions 1043′ of the load plate 104′ for preventing interference with the pressing portions 1043′ when the load plate 104′ is fastened to the insulative housing 101′ by the lever 105′.
Referring to FIG. 7, in the process of transportation, the pick up cap 20′ is attached onto the insulative housing 101′. Therefore, the contacts 102′ under the gaps 202′ will expose to the air and will result in contamination or damage.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.